The Thief's Girl
by Fangirlandtheories
Summary: A multi-chapter collection of one shots about Ezekiel and Ashton (my OC) from my stories A Twist in Time and A Glance Ahead. Although it would be really awesome if you did read them, this can stand alone, but only if you READ THE AUTHORS NOTE for any info you might not understand. Super Fluffy Ashekiel! Rated T for my own safety.
1. The First Meeting

First Meeting:

 **A/N: Here we are! I have a few really good ideas for this series. If you didn't read A Twist in Time or A Glance Ahead I suggest that you do. However, it's not necessary that you do. All you need to know is that Ashton is Ezekiel's girlfriend, her brother is evil, and both her and her brother Edward can travel through time but I doubt that will come up in these one shots. Also, the Librarians have a training program where they train future Librarians and Guardians. In this episode we will see how Ezekiel and Ashton met.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Ashton and Edward if he shows up in this story.**

There are moments in life that change who you are forever, for better or for worse. You may not even realize it during the moment but you will be a different person when you emerge. This was Ezekiel's moment.

Everyone had their jobs at the training facility. Cassandra and Jake taught the recruits anything they would need to know, Jenkins helped them when there was something they didn't understand, Eve taught the recruited Librarians the basics of self defense, and Flynn delegated some of the smaller missions to the new recruits. Who found the recruits? That was Ezekiel's job. All of the recruits were under the age of 25 and he seemed to mesh well with kids and teens. Probably because he's closest in age to them. No one could believe how much the kids loved him and how much the teens respected him. Whatever it was about him, it was his job to rescue them from their boring, mundane world and bring them to his magical world. His favorite part about his job is seeing their faces when they find out that magic is real. His latest mission was finding some dude named Ashton Magisterium. It was an oddly familiar name but Ezekiel couldn't figure out why. Normally Flynn gave him the location of a new recruit but this time it popped up in his book. He left straight away and tried to ignore the nagging feeling that something big was going to happen while he was alone with no form of backup.

He arrived later that night in a phone booth in an alley in London. He walked down the road to a small moonlight park. As he looked around he noticed that it was dark, quiet, and most importantly empty. He was confused to say the least. He searched around quietly for anyone but found nothing. Suddenly he felt a cool shift in the air. All around him came the thick, blinding fog that the city was famous for. He heard the footsteps but not soon enough to spot the source through the fog. Lamia. She held the tip of her sword to Ezekiel's chest as he felt Dulaque's strong, firm on his shoulders.

"So...the young librarian whose name escapes me,we hear you've been recruiting new… what did he call you? Oh yes! Lits." Dulaque sneered. He monologued for a bit but Ezekiel tuned him out. He was distracted by his own thoughts. _Where was Ashton?_ _Had something happened to him?_ Suddenly Dulaque let go of his shoulders and screamed out in pain. Lamia dropped her sword in surprise. Ezekiel discovered the reason was a mysterious figure clad in all black who was fighting Lamia. After a while, Lamia fell but Ezekiel knew it wouldn't be long before she was up again, so he did what he was trained to do.

"We're going to run now!" He grabbed the mysterious person's wrist and took off for the shielded phone booth that was disguised by magic. When they finally got there he held a finger to his mouth as he watched Lamia and Dulaque run by them.

"Thanks for saving me man! I had no idea how I was going to get out of that. Who are you?" Ezekiel watched as they removed their hood. Much to his surprise long, platinum blonde hair with mint green tips fell around a beautiful girls face.

"I'm Ashton Magisterium." She said quietly, her British accent rich and lilting.

"Wait but you're female…" Ezekiel couldn't believe he had just said that. He had no idea what was wrong with him but he was stumbling through his words and his face felt hot. He had an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Wow! You're breaking some new ground there Copernicus. I've hated my name everyday of my life." She frowned, her voice thick with sarcasm that made Ezekiel smile. "Anyways, who are you? Why did they want to kill you?"

"Old rivalry. They don't like me or my colleagues...friends." He corrected himself showing that it was an odd thought to him. Friends. "Speaking of which, I'm here for you. How would you like the most amazing experience?"

"Depends on what it is." He bright green eyes stared into Ezekiel's dark brown.

"You leave the boring world and you get to live in a world of magic. Now I know it sounds crazy but let me show you that magic is real before you say no." He told her quickly.

"No need. I've um.. I've seen magic quite close up." She was careful about how much she told him, considering that she didn't know if she could trust him. Suddenly she realized something. "You're with the Library...aren't you?" She smirked at his shocked face.

"How do you know about the-" He was cut off.

"You people keep sending me letters. Something about being a guardian… what does that even mean?" She shrugged.

"Guardian? Really? Huh. Well alright, that's new. You defend the Librarians, people like me, in fights. We're the brains and you're the brawn. Although not many people think that I'm all that smart. Little do they know that I have an IQ of 182 which is actually seven points higher than Stone's." He ranted more to himself. Ashton watched with amusement as he got himself worked up. She had no idea who Stone was but they sure did make Ezekiel fired up.

"Will I get to leave here?" She asked suddenly curious.

"Yeah! You can go anywhere you want in the world." He spread his arms enthusiastically after he calmed himself down.

"I'm in. Let's go!" She squealed excitedly. "Which way?" He pointed toward the door to the Annex. Surprisingly, she grabbed his hand which caused him to catch his breath in his throat. They ran straight for the door and stopped right before it. He looked over at her with a smirk as she took a deep breath and opened the door into the world of magic of magic with wide green eyes.

 **A/N: Alright! 1 chapter down! Lots more to go! These will be shorter and updated less periodically due to school. Also I tried out for a part in my school play and I joined chorus, so I have a lot less time to write. However, I have not forgotten about you my lovelies. I love each and every one of you. Hope all of you have a nice, stress free week full of family, fun, and happiness. ~FGaT xoxoxo**


	2. Words of Love

A/N: Okay this is one of my favorite ideas that I've seen! So cute and fluffy. I'm really glad you guys like this story so much! I'll work on writing as often as possible. Unfortunately I didn't get a part in the school play :( But I might work stage crew. Gotta get that stuff that looks good on college applications y'know?

Disclaimer: I own Ashton and that's it. But seriously if I owned Ezekiel Jones I wouldn't be here. I would be off hanging out with him instead.

It had been a long day. A very long day. Ezekiel had a concussion from being thrown off a shockingly strong mummy's back into the tomb's wall and Ashton was bruised and sore all over. They were both covered in mud and exhausted. They had been running on about three hours of sleep from a previous mission and were called back in to investigate a mummy's tomb to steal some old relic. The usual. When they got back to their apartment the pizza was already delivered. Luckily she loved Ezekiel's taste for double pepperoni pizza with extra cheese because that was all he ever ordered. Ashton got a can of diet pepsi and tossed one to Ezekiel who had showered already. They laid down on the couch for a while and watched a movie, waiting for the adrenaline to wear off. She watched him for a while making sure he was feeling okay after his head injury. As she watched she saw his eyes grow heavy. They decided to go to bed soon after that. It was the same thing they always did. Go do something that could kill them and celebrate their survival with pizza and a movie. She thought about their relationship for a while, smiling as she thought back to when they first became a couple. That had been an odd day full of jealousy and oddly enough a very overprotective Ezekiel. But that's a story for a different day. As she lay there Ezekiel began to toss and turn just like he did every night. He had dark secrets that remained hidden to her still that haunted him whenever he tried to get a few hours of sleep. She always felt so sad when he had these nightmares because it was a new version of him that he kept hidden from the world. It made her remember that he was a twenty year old who had a bad childhood but covered it up with laughter and fake smiles until he convinced himself that he was happy. She had a way of helping him through these nightly terrors. She drew closer to him, feeling the warmth of his bare back. She knew he was still asleep but she knew that he could feel. She would gently trace words on his back with the tips of her fingers. Spelling out random words that didn't make any sense or drawing a cat always seemed to calm him into a more fitful slumber. She caught herself mid thought and realized that she had been tracing I love you onto his back. It goes on like this for a little while until Ashton begins to feel tired herself. She turned back to her own pillow and began to lay down. Just as she was laying down Ezekiel wrapped his arms around her and drew her closer to him. He breathed sleepily into her ear which caused her to shiver before he whispered, "I love you too." Ashton's half shut eyes shot open which made the awake Ezekiel giggle. Ashton loved it when he giggled because it sometimes cracked because of puberty.

"You just told me that you love me!" She sat up.

"Yeah I did. Because I do." He smiled warmly at her, his brown eyes looking like melted chocolate. The next day while Ezekiel was out of the room Ashton turned to Jake and Cassandra and told them what happened. When Ezekiel walked back into the room he felt all the eyes on him. Ashton was smirking, Jake was avoiding eye contact, and Cassie was smiling and looked like she was going to burst with excitement. He turned to Ashton and squinted suspiciously before saying: "You didn't."

"Ezekiel Jones said the l word! Oh my gosh our baby is growing up." Cassandra shouted unable to conceal it anymore.

"And you did." Ezekiel shook his head and smirked. "Not growing up. Just trying new things. One of those things is commitment. Is it that big of a deal?" Eve, Jenkins, and Flynn walked into the room.

"Wait what happened?" Eve asked confused.

"Ezekiel told Ashton that he loves her." Jake made a kissy face at Ezekiel, reveling in the moment. The thief's face was a lovely shade of red.

"Really? Damn it!" Eve fished a ten dollar bill out of her pocket and handed it to Flynn who laughed.

"She bet that it would take you at least another year to realize that you loved her and possibly longer to admit it." Flynn shoved the 10 into his pocket and walked away laughing. The others followed closely behind leaving Ezekiel and Ashton alone.

"Well if it's any consolation I thought it was super sweet, Zeke." Ezekiel grimaced. "Not a good nickname?"

"Not particularly. Brings back memories." Ashton dropped it quickly.

"Guess what?" Ezekiel turned to her while he was halfway out the door.

"What?"

"I love you." He laughed to himself. "Yeah… I love you." He spun her around in the air while holding onto her hips. "I love you today, I love you tomorrow, I'll love you forever."

Ashton blushed and giggled. "Put me down dork." She began to leave but glanced back to see his face fall a bit as he put on the fake smile once again. "Hey. I love you too." For the first time, she saw him smile genuinely and knew that she was truly in love with him.

A/N: As cute as this was it was difficult to write. It took me forever. I love you all more than I love most things. You are the reason I'm doing this. I get this warm feeling when I find that one of you has followed, favorited, reviewed, or messaged me or my stories. Please continue to do so and I'll keep doing what I'm doing. I have lots of plans for this story and it will have lots of chapters, so get ready. Hit me up on Tumblr by searching Fangirlandtheories or message me anytime if you wanna request something, give me ideas, or just need someone to talk to. I'm open to anything. Love you all and I hope you're having a wonderful week. ~FGaT XXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOO


	3. The Flu-ffiest Day

The Flu-ffiest Day:

 **A/N: I didn't plan on being able to write again so quickly but my freaking school had a bomb threat… on 9/11... and my mom wanted me to stay home. So after lots of decision I decided to write this chapter because I'm literal trash for sick fics. I have been wanting someone to write a fic like this forever but I'm gonna write it for other people who might love it and don't have any of it. Also, Crisdin, thank you so much! I am a lot more in touch with a character like Ashton and I'm glad that it shines through in my writing. I don't start Chemistry until next semester so I still have a little while before I'm in hell.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Ashton and the idea. You guys give me the inspiration. TNT gives me the Australian.**

"How is it that you two always end up with the weird missions. I mean seriously, the yarn that Madame Zeroni, an old fortune teller and sorceress, knitted with. Me and Flynn just spent an hour searching for the first penny ever made." Eve laughed at the duo who sat at the tables in the Annex. Everyone was back at their little headquarters and was enjoying a nice bit of victory ice cream. Ashton glanced over at her unusually quiet boyfriend. She noted the small amount of ice cream that was in his bowl. His normal four scoops was replaced by a single scoop that was half melted. She watched as he stirred the liquid sugar around with his spoon. He suddenly felt her eyes bearing into him and glanced over at her and blushed. Or what she thought was blushing. Truth be told Ezekiel felt terrible. He was dizzy and nauseous. It all began when he picked up the stupid ball of yarn from the creepy lady's house. His head was pounding in his head it took all his will not to throw up from the mere sight of his melted ice cream. However, he wasn't about to let anyone see him in weak form. He may admit to not fighting but he had his standards. So when everyone else left he went back to his and Ashton's apartment and when she didn't notice he took some Nyquil.

Cassandra Cillian was making her own map of the ley lines when she heard the thief enter the room. She glanced up to see a truly strange sight. Ezekiel's dark hair contrasted the pallor of his face. He was normally rather tan but the darkest thing about him now was the red that flushed his cheeks. She noticed that he was shivering even though it was slightly warm in the Annex. He also had a thin layer of sweat over his brow.

"Ezekiel-" Cassandra started.

"Before you ask, I'm fine. I already had this argument with Ashton this morning." He interrupted she noticed that his voice was slightly hoarse.

"Like I'm gonna believe that." Cassandra chuckled.

"Just drop it alright." Ezekiel looked at Cassandra's hurt expression before sighing. "Alright I'm sorry. It's just that I didn't sleep very well last night."

"But not because he's sick or anything. That would be preposterous." Ashton rolled her eyes from the doorway.

"Exactly." Ezekiel coughed which didn't help his cause. "Now ladies, if you excuse me, I have work to do."

About an hour later Ashton was finished with her research and she went to check on her boyfriend. She was concerned about him although he didn't want to admit it. When she walked into the room she found him asleep across a big book about curses. She didn't mean to wake him but his thief senses detected her and he jumped into consciousness.

"Babe let's just go home. You're obviously sick and not fooling anyone. Why make yourself miserable." Ezekiel coughed roughly with his hand placed on his chest to support himself as his lungs ached.

"I'm fine. Like I said, I'm tired. Now I have to go run laps for Colonel Baird so that she knows that if there is a problem I can outrun it." He croaked, his voice much weaker now. It sounded so painful and so full of effort to sound normal. Unfortunately it failed to sound like anything but pained and hoarse. With that her boyfriend stood up from his chair a bit too quickly and swayed. Ashton reached out for him but was too late because he had already steadied himself . He walked off to the training room where she followed quickly behind.

"Alright Ezekiel, you know the drill. I have to help Flynn out with a mission. Make sure you do all the required laps. I'll know if you don't and I'll give you extra to do tomorrow." Eve hadn't even looked at Ezekiel before she walked off. If she had she would have seen his pale face plastered with sweat. He began to run his laps in the fear of being given more the next day. Unbeknownst to him, Ashton stood watching, waiting in the shadows. Knowing that soon he would break. It took him awhile but Ezekiel made it back to the one side of the room before he heaped over in exhaustion. He took deep breathes as he felt his stomach clenching in pain from the side stitches. He took a few gulps of his water before he stood. Immediately Ashton saw his face flash from pale to a light green. He ran to a bucket on the other side of the room and threw up all the water he had digested. He remained draped over the bucket for a minute until it began again, only this time he had nothing else left in him to throw up, so he dry heaved. He jumped when he felt cool hands on his bare back rubbing circles into his shoulders. He was so tired and all he wanted to do was relax or maybe watch a movie and sleep.

"Ezekiel! You're burning up! My God why didn't you say something sooner. You made all of this much worse for yourself by not bringing it up." She draped his arm around her shoulder and supported most of his weight while she walked him into the main office of the Annex where Jenkins and Cassandra were. Cassandra gasped and stood quickly when she saw him. Jenkins, curious as to what she was looking at turned around to find Ashton helping a nearly unconscious Ezekiel Jones. He stood as well and went to help her. They sat the thief down in the chair before speaking.

"When did this happen?" He asked more to Ashton. Ezekiel couldn't currently talk because Cassandra had shoved a thermometer into his mouth and threatened to kill him if he took it out. It finally beeped and they all gathered round to see the number. 103.6 degrees.

"He's been like this all day, but he was acting a bit strange yesterday too." She answered. Ezekiel squinted at the dim light that was hanging above him as he looked up at them.

"It started after I stole that Pepperoni chick's yarn." Jenkins' eyes widened.

"Yes of course! Madame **Zeroni** cursed her yarn. It makes more sense now."

"Can you fix him up?" Ashton asked hopefully. As much as he got on her nerves sometimes, she hated to see him like this. His skinny form shuddered as a cool breeze swept through the Annex. He had a sweaty brow and harshly red cheeks.

"Sort of. You see, Ms. Magisterium, I can heal him of the magical part that is keeping him from feeling better." He started.

"I'm feeling like there's a 'but' coming." She rolled her eyes at the older man crypticness.

"But he will have to ride out the duration of it like a normal flu. Except nastier and not contagious. It will, however, amplify the effects of the flu which will leave him feeling worse than ever, but he will get better. It could last anywhere from three days to a week and a half, possibly longer." He answered.

"I can deal with that. Do your magic stuff." She ordered. Jenkins found a small potion bottle and forced Ezekiel to drink it. Ezekiel drank it before slumping over, passed out.

"Hey Cassie?" Ashton asked after finishing loading her boyfriend into the back of her car.

"What's up?" Cassandra turned to her very best friend's girlfriend.

"I'm going to take him home and pop in some movies, do you wanna come?" She asked.

"Yeah sure. I'll pop by the store on the way and get some stuff that he might need on my way." Cassandra answered.

Later that night Ezekiel awoke feeling weaker than he had ever felt before. His stomach was flipping and he was starting to get dizzy. His high fever was making him confused about everything around him. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the sharp dagger of a migraine pound through his skull. He was cold but he was sweating. His body shivering so much that he could feel whatever he was laying on shaking with felt so awful. Suddenly he felt fingers running through his also felt someone rubbing his feet. He slowly opened his eyes to discover, amongst the pain, that Cassandra was the one absentmindedly rubbing his feet and that Ashton was the one running her fingers through his hair. Her green eyes watching him and not Aladdin, unlike Cassandra. She gave him a soft, sympathetic smile as she lightly closed his eyes with the tips of her fingers. Completely at ease in the hands of his best friend and his girlfriend. He slowly began to drift off, but not before feeling the kiss that was placed lightly on his forehead.

 **A/N: If you forget to come back for Madame Zeroni, you and your family will be cursed for always and eternity! I had so much trouble coming up with something to curse him with. This was so much fun to write and I hope you guys will enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. My school was not bombed btw guys, it was just threatened by some stupid kid who doesn't respect those families of the 2,976 people that were killed in the World Trade Center. I hope that all of you had a good night and that if any of you know anyone who was in this tragedy I hope that you find peace tonight. I love each and every one of you and I'm always here to talk if anyone needs it. Send me a pm, review me, or hit me up on tumblr if you ever want to chat. Just search Fangirlandtheories. I love you all more than Biology (my favorite subject and possible major). ~FGaT XOXOXOXO**


	4. The Ex-istential Crisis

The Ex-istential Crisis :

 **A/N: This is the day that I talked about in chapter two. The day full of jealousy and an oddly overprotective Ezekiel. This is the day that Ashton and Ezekiel became Ashekiel. Depending on my mood and how quickly I write I might write two chapters but don't get your hopes up. I had off school on Friday because of a bomb threat and my mom told me not to go today because a kid threatened to shoot up my school. That means that I have two days worth of school work to make up, plus I have to clean my room today. I'm having a pretty rough day because I'm freaked out that something will happen to my friends who did go to school today. This chapter may be a little lackluster but I'm sure you'll understand. Italics are the flashback.**

 **Disclaimer: TNT owns the Librarians.**

It was official. The normally loving and accepting Ezekiel hated someone. He had never been so heated in his entire life. Even after Ashton told him to relax he still stormed through the Annex into a back room and slammed the door behind him, leaving a bewildered Cassandra and Jake to turn a questioning eye to the mint green guardian.

"What the hell… was that?" Jake gestured to the door.

"Long story." Ashton sighed as she sat down, pressing an ice pack to her reddened, bruised cheek.

"We've known him longer than you have and we've never seen him like this. We've got enough time to listen to the story, so spill." Cassandra ordered taking her hot tea closer to her for warmth as she sat prepared for whatever would fire her favorite thief up so much.

"Alright so what happened was…"

" _Are you kidding? Another mission in London? The last time I went there I picked her up." Ezekiel smirked as he saw Ashton glare at him._

" _You're lucky I was there. If I wasn't you'd be dead." Ashton laughed._

" _Wait what? Ezekiel never mentioned that when he told up what happened." Eve turned to the thief._

" _We agreed to never speak of it." He hissed at Ashton who stuck her tongue out at him._

" _Me and you will certainly speak about it. Later. For now, go to London. Find the thingy. Come back alive." Eve rolled her eyes at the lack of maturity, although hoping that they would always remain like that._

" _The thingy? You couldn't have possibly forgotten that it's called the Damned Gothic Tome of the Celestial Evocation of the Benevolent Vipers. That is just impossible to forget." He said sarcastically. " I mean it's a damned big book written in the Gothic era that tells you how to summon kind snakes from the sky. Wow. I sound like Stone."_

" _C'mon idiot. We've got to go steal a book." Ashton grabbed his arm and dragged him out the back door._

" _We? You mean I have to steal a book." Ezekiel corrected. "Remember. I'm just a hired pair of hands that are attached to an annoying Australian." He called back to what she had called him in an argument that they had just a few days before._

" _Yeah well I fight off the guards that try to attack you, so I guess that makes me a hired pair of hands as well. Only mine are attached to a sarcastic and sometimes wrong Brit." Ashton apologized in her own way. Ezekiel understood what she was saying because they had been a duo for a few years and they understood each other perfectly… Most of the time. They continued to walk in comfortable silence until the reached The British Museum. After about 45 minutes of searching the finally found the book. Ezekiel snatched while Ashton stood guard. He swapped out the weight so the alars wouldn't go off. The bad news? The night guard found them before he could grab it. The good news? Ashton knew the guy._

" _Ezekiel this is Michael Dillsen." She turned to the tall, muscular blonde. He had bright blue eyes and a smile that looked like those little square, white pieces of gum. Ezekiel didn't like how he was looking at_ _ **his**_ _guardian._

" _Cool." He said monotonously._

" _This is Ezekiel. He's kinda my partner in crime." Michael glanced up slightly when she said partner but smirked when she said 'in crime.'_

" _Ok anyways,"Michael moved across from Ashton, blocking Ezekiel. "I was wondering what you were doing back here?"_

" _Oh I um...I heard that you worked here and I thought that this would be the easiest way to find you." She said quietly. She looked uncomfortable talking to him but Ezekiel wasn't sure why._

" _Aww. Of course. You missed me. You know you could have just called me. I know that you still have my number saved in your phone. I would keep my number too." Ezekiel suddenly understood. This was one of Ashton's exes. He still didn't get why she looked so uncomfortable._

" _Uh well not exactly-" She started again getting flustered._

" _So you're trying to say that you didn't come to get me back?" He got dangerously close to her face as she backed up. "Because I know that I apologised for what happened between us and told you that it wouldn't happen again. Do you not believe me?" Ashton thought back on her relationship with the guy and suddenly found her nerve._

" _You think apologizing will make me want to get back together with you? After what you did to me for months? Nothing you could do would make me want to get back together with you, you-" Ashton's curse was cut off by Michael's swift hand slapping her in the face._

" _How dare you talk to me like that, you worthless bitch! I was good to you. I could've beaten you harder." Michael gained speed as he ran towards her with bad intentions. He never made it, however, because Ezekiel was much faster than he was. Ashton watched as her librarian punched her abusive ex in the face. Ezekiel continued the onslaught of violence until Michael was on the ground and Ashton had to restrain him._

" _Relax. C'mon Ezekiel just relax. You need to calm down. Let's just go, alright?" When she saw that he wasn't listening she grabbed him by the collar, the way she had seen Colonel Baird do it before, and dragged him out the door._

"So then I just brought him back here. And you guys know the rest." Ashton sighed as she leaned back in her chair.

"Wow. That doesn't sound like Ezekiel. I have never seen him fight with anyone." Jake said quietly after the end of the story. "I wonder why he freaked out so much."

"He had a pretty crappy Dad who used to do that to his Mom and sister. I asked him once about his parents. After a lot of apprehension, he told me." Cassandra told them. Ashton stood and went to find her librarian. She finally found him on a ledge that she didn't know existed.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"Hi." He replied without looking into her eyes.

"It kinda sucks that we didn't get the book." Ashton started to break the silence.

"Really?" He questioned, opening his jacket to reveal the book, causing her to laugh.

"Thank you… for defending me today. I guess those hands are good for something other than stealing." She glanced out at the view that she had. She wasn't a fan of heights but even she couldn't believe how beautiful Portland was at night.

"Sorry I kind of flew off the-" Ezekiel was cut off by Ashton kissing him.

"What was that for?" He asked after they broke the kiss.

"You were brave, and bravery is always rewarded." With that she stood and turned to leave. She stopped just as she was climbing back inside. "Also because you're kinda hot." Ezekiel turned around in surprise but found himself alone, although he could hear her laughing as she walked away.


	5. Sleep Deprived Dork

Sleep Deprived Dork:

 **A/N: I am back and perfectly well (although I am catching a slight cold) Sorry for the lack of update. I have been super busy these past few days, as you guys already know, but on Wednesday, my internet stopped working and it didn't work again until late on Friday. I thought I'd make it up to you by giving you a cute chapter. I realized that I've done a lot of Zeke centric whump fics, but this is the last one for a bit, I promise! I'll write some where Ezekiel is all adorable with Ashton instead of Ashton adorable to Ezekiel like I have been. Everything is going rather well at my school. Thank you all for being so concerned. Did you guys see that Dean Devlin posted about reading fanfics? I wonder if he read mine. I really hope that if he did, he liked it. Thanks for being the best! Onto the Ashekiel!**

 **Disclaimer: TNT owns the Aussie, but I own the Brit.**

Ashton giggled quietly as she glanced down at her boyfriend. He kept nodding off then waking himself up and then repeating. It had been a very long day for him. Longer than a normal day because he had gone about 26 hours without sleep. He was trying to go longer because his work was far from done, but he didn't know that Ashton had given him decaf coffee instead of what he thought was extra-strong coffee. The reason for his exhaustion was a mission he had received in his clippings book. He had to find Hermes' Caduceus Staff. It was perfect for him because, you know, God of Thieves. From 7 pm the previous morning to 9 pm now Ezekiel had been awake. He spent a bit of time trying to find the actual staff but most of the time was spent doing what he is now, researching. Ezekiel had read stories ranging from Hermes to the reason why it was the caduceus that was a medical symbol. He was trying to decipher where it might be hidden, how to get to it, what traps there would be, and how to actually steal it. It wasn't in Hermes possession and Ezekiel felt it was his duty to find it and return it to him. One thief to another. Ezekiel was currently reading about the snakes wrapped around the staff when she found him in the aforementioned condition. He had his head in his hand and was holding it as though it was the weight of the world. She watched as he dozed off once more only this time his wrist slid out from beneath him and he managed to hit his head on the book. Unfortunately she ruined her hiding place when she laughed out loud. He glared up directly at her even though she was in a place where he couldn't see her.

"Kick a man while he's down." He mumbled, sleep still in his voice.

"You're pathetic. Hermes can wait a few hours. Go to sleep." She laughed while jumping down from the mezzanine. He winced thinking she would hurt herself but sighed in relief when she landed gracefully.

"I'm not going to rest until I figure this out. It can't really be this hard! I must be missing something… anything." He groaned rubbing his face. Suddenly he lifted his head. "Prometheus! Of course! He's his greatest enemy. How could I not have realized that!?"

"It's probably because you're not thinking clearly… because you're tired."

"I am not." Ashton rolled her eyes at her idiotic boyfriend's stubbornness.

"Prove it." He glanced up, clearly in thought before his face lit up.

"I will. I bet five bucks that I can watch that movie we just bought entirely without falling asleep." Ezekiel glared at Ashton when she started laughing.

"I'll take that bet and your money. You won't last more than ten minutes." She shook his outstretched hand to seal the bet. She knew he would fall asleep but she didn't expect him to take so long. She watched as his dark eyelashes fell slowly to contrast his pale skin. She snickered and regretted it when his chocolatey brown eyes popped open and settled on her. He slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a crisp five dollar bill that he'd taken from Stone a few hours before hand and gave it to her. She gladly accepted it before she pulled his arm back over to her. She wrapped it around herself before she snuggled up next to him. Understanding what she was doing, he repositioned himself so that they could lay facing each other. She stared into his eyes, noting the dark bags under them. She watched as they slowly shut. Remaining as silent as possible she pulled her smaller form closer to him and relaxed for a few minutes before falling asleep herself. When she awoke the next morning she saw him passed out next to her with his mouth slightly open, snoring softly before she turned and went back to sleep loving her life.

 **A/N: Okay this was super fun to write and even though it's shorter than most of my other chapters, it is one of my favorites. I can totally imagine Ezekiel working himself too hard until he's exhausted. I am so glad that you all love Ashekiel so much! I found out the other day that my tumblr bestie, outruneverything reads these, so follow her because she rocks. Also, most of these ideas come from otpprompts on tumblr and they're another great blog for fanfic writers to follow. Of course I'm on tumblr as well and my user is fangirlandtheories. I love getting to know my followers and would love if you guys would follow and send me asks or fanmail, I promise that I will respond. Love you guys sooo much. I love you more than I love red velvet cake (soooo yummy!) ~FGaT XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**


	6. A Lesson in Luck

A Lesson in Trust:

 **A/N: Okay I'm sorry guys! It has been nine days since I updated last and let me tell you, I have so many ideas just waiting to be made into stories. I started writing a completely different chapter but then I saw this prompt and I thought it was absolutely adorable! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Tnt paid for the Australian, but I made the Brit for free.**

You know those times where you remind yourself to do something and then say you'll do it later, but then forget to do it and realize how much you need the thing that you don't have? Ezekiel was having those exact regrets at that very moment. Yesterday he had used the last of his contact lenses and needed to replace them, but he forgot to get more. Thus forcing him to where his thick rimmed "nerd" glasses. He had worn them only once before with the team before he met Ash but they thought it was just a disguise. However, he had worn them at home on many occasions with Ashton. He wore them whenever the contacts irritated his eyes. Ashton was the one who dubbed them his "nerd glasses", although she thought they made him look adorable. Well Ezekiel didn't feel the same way. He thought they made him vulnerable and weakened. He was a thief so his best attributes were his ears, eyes, and hands. He couldn't do his work to the best of his ability if one of them was dysfunctional in any way. However, he learned to work with his awful eyesight. He had it since he was young and he never let it stand in his way. So he slipped the glasses on and his blurry vision cleared immediately. Off he went to the Annex to meet up with his team.

When Ezekiel arrived Ashton couldn't help but giggle at him. She loved the way his glasses made him look like a completely different person. When he heard her laugh slightly he flashed a glare her way but it failed to look intimidating because A. He was Ezekiel, and B. Because his glasses slid down his nose and he was forced to push them back up.

"If you're done being an idiot, we have to go find the Celestial Prism. If it falls into the wrong hands, the sky will literally fall." She grabbed his arm and dragged him through the city. They only had a picture of what they were looking for but they didn't know where to find it, so it was going to get a lot more difficult than they thought it was going to get. They decided to go sort of undercover. They would ask the museum's security, but under the cover that they were a couple from overseas that came to see the celestial prism. Then they would show the guard the photo, if they didn't recognize it, they would leave. Simple. Except it wasn't. Especially the last man.

"Why do you ask about this artifact?" He asked with a distinct Russian accent.

"Because we came all the way from London to see it. We're historians and this kind of stuff interests us." Ashton argued with the man. They had been at it for about ten minutes. Ezekiel had to laugh at the way that Ash accentuated her accent when she spoke which made her sound very prim and proper.

"Well than I'm sorry Librarians, I don't recognize this box." Ashton and Ezekiel went to leave when Ezekiel stopped suddenly. He turned quickly to ask the man how he knew about them being Librarians but he was greeted with a fist to the face. He hadn't been anticipating it and the power of it was enough to knock him to the ground. Ashton sprung into action immediately and began to fight the brute like Russian. She was doing so well until she took a knee to the stomach. With the wind knocked out of her, she fell. Ezekiel ran to protect her, but in the meantime, his glasses fell from his face. The Russian realized that he had an opportunity to escape when he saw that Ezekiel clearly couldn't see well without his glasses. As her turned to leave, he did the only thing that ensured him of a safe escape. He stomped on the glasses. Ashton, now recovered from the low blow, noticed the broken frames and showed them to a squinting Ezekiel.

"Here. We have to hurry if we want to catch him." She offered him her arm but he refused to take it. She shrugged and ran after the man while Ezekiel stumbled behind her. Ashton was trying to remain stealthy just in case the man was hiding among the alleys thinking her was safe when she heard a loud crash from behind her. She turned and saw Ezekiel rubbing the bump that was forming on his head as he crashed into a dumpster. She rolled her eyes before she moved on, knowing that if the Russian was there, he would have run by now due to the noise. They continued on for a while but as she saw an uneven piece of sidewalk, she forgot to warn Ezekiel. He tripped and twisted his ankle.

"Are you going to remain overly full of pride, or are you gonna let me help you?" Ezekiel grunted as he pulled himself up.

"I'm fine. Let's go." He told her, irritated at himself for his own carelessness.

"Whatever you say."She told him, but as they began to walk again he ran into a pole.

"Alright that's enough." She grabbed his hand and before he could protest began to walk again. The funny thing was, he didn't even try to pull away. There was no point. They walked all over the city before Ezekiel stopped. When Ashton turned to ask what was wrong, he held a finger up to his mouth before he pointed to his ears.

"Alright, Thiefboy, what do you hear?" She whispered.

"I hear the very same heavy footfalls and breathing of our favorite Russian friend." He pointed her in the direction that he could hear him.

"Do you want to come help me kick his ass?" She asked as she began walking.

"No I'll just get in the way. I'll wait here." He told as he sat on the steps of a nearby apartment. Before going to beat up the man, she planted a small but affectionate kiss on his cheek. He waited for about seven minutes before he heard a slew of Russian swearing and loud crashes. Ashton suddenly appeared, although she was slightly disheveled. She held out her arm and from her hand dangled a chain that held a small black cube that looked like oil in sunlight whenever it moved even slightly. She took his hand in her free hand and led them back to the Annex, but not before stopping to buy new contact lenses.

 **A/N: I have the worst head cold today. Ugh. So sorry that this took me so long. Guess what! They caught the kid making threats at my school! Everything is in the clear. I love you all more than I love Melbourne, Australia (My dream place to live) If you ever need to chat, you know where to find me! XOXOXO ~FGaT**


	7. A Family Affair

A Family Affair:

 **A/N: If you follow me on tumblr, you may have seen a recent post I made concerning what this chapter would be about. If not, I'm going to tell you what this line (from A Glance Ahead) means: "Well we actually wanted to talk to you all about something we discovered while we were on our Honeymoon." This will be a continuation of that scene. If you haven't already, I suggest that you read A Twist in Time followed by A Glance Ahead because this chapter won't make much sense if you don't.**

 **I don't own the AustrAsian, I own the Britbrat.**

"Well we actually wanted to talk to you all about something we discovered while we were on our Honeymoon." Ezekiel smirked as he glanced at his new wife. That was a weird thought, although not as weird for him as what they were planning to tell them.

Cassandra tilted her head in confusion. "Wait what do you mean?"

"We found out that we're going to have a baby…" Cassandra's jaw dropped. I mean, Ezekiel getting married was big. A baby would change the entire atmosphere for the young couple. She realized that Ezekiel was looking at her oddly. She was so taken aback that she noticed that she was silent for a touch too long.

"Yeah it was a bit of a shock for us too." Ashton said for the first time. Cassandra noticed that her eyes were glued to the floor. She thought for another seconds before she fully processed the thought of Ezekiel holding a baby which brought not only a smile to her face but a warm feeling in her stomach.

"Congratulations! You guys will be fantastic parents. I feel like this kid will be a little unconventional, but nonetheless, he or she will be loved! But I am going to tell you that being a parent is difficult. Like really difficult. But if anyone, you two can handle it." Cassandra gave a warm smile to Ashton who had finally raised her eyes from the floor and looked at her new husband.

 **3 Months Later…**

"I don't know...I'm kind of nervous. What if he's unhealthy." Ashton whispered as she looked at her husband's hand that was currently intertwined with her own.

"I'm sure she's fine." Ezekiel smiled as he squeezed her hand. They had a long time bet on the gender. Today was the day that they would find out. The 3 month ultrasound. They were waiting at the doctor's office when Ashton heard her name get called. As she stood she adjusted her shirt over the tiny bump that she had.

"Alright! First time parents, you guys must be excited to learn the gender." The ultrasound technician beamed at them.

"Well yes, but we're focusing more on the health. My job is a bit demanding on my body and I didn't know I was pregnant and I got put into some dangerous positions." The tech gave her a weird look.

"What is your line of work?" Ezekiel laughed softly while looking at the fuzzy image that appeared as the woman applied the gel and moved the wand around on his wife's abdomen.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Ashton nodded in agreement.

"Well either way, it appears that they're healthy." Ezekiel froze and Ashton's eyes went wide.

"They as-as in…" Ezekiel stuttered.

"As in more than one. Two to be precise. Here's one head… and here's the other." The tech moved the wand slightly and zoomed in on her computer.

"Are you positive that that's not just one baby's butt? Ezekiel asked seriously.

"Mr. Jones I have been doing this job for longer than you've been alive. Which isn't very long. A little young to be having a baby. You're both practically babies yourselves." The tech sneered. She was suddenly a heck of a lot less friendly suddenly.

"Excuse me? I don't think that's any of your-" Ezekiel started but was cut off by Ashton. She quickly pulled her shirt into place, grabbed his hand, and began to leave, hoping to not have an argument.

"Alright. Let's go. There is no use arguing with this ignorant woman who has no reason to be in our business." Ashton spat as she left the room and the incredulous technician.

"If you're wondering… one of your twins is a boy and the other is a girl." She yelled after them before slamming the door.

"Zeke! We both win! Boy and a girl… next we have to figure out the names." Ashton smiled as she intertwined her fingers with his once again.

 **3 long months later…**

"Ash I'm not suggesting that you shouldn't. I'm pretty much telling you that you're not." Ezekiel groaned as he ran his hands down his face knowing that he was in trouble.

"I can do what I want to do without your permission. What makes you think that I can't help you on this mission. It's not that dangerous plus I would only be fighting like three guys. I just don't see the problem." Ashton ran a hand over her swollen stomach.

"I don't know what the reason would be. Maybe it's because you're six months pregnant with twins!" Ezekiel was tired of this argument. It happened pretty much every time he was needed for a mission which was rare.

"I know I just feel useless. I still have three months of this hell." She sat down with sigh. The couple had been through quite a lot in the three months since they discovered it was twins including a rough bout of morning sickness, the setting up of cribs and other baby gear, and figuring out how to install baby seats, not to mention the mood swings that poor Ezekiel was very kind and patient through.

"I know but once it's over everything will be much better." He hugged her then kissed the side of her head. "I have to go but I'll be back in a little while."

"Okay be careful. Come back alive and don't fight too much with Jake." She ruffled his hair as he pulled away.

"Yes mother." He winked at her, smiling as she glared at him. "That's my girl."

"Yeah yeah whatever. We still need to choose between our favorite names when you get back so try to be fast about it." She called after him as he was leaving.

 **The final three months…**

Cassandra rushed inside the hospital where she found Jenkins sitting in a chair waiting, looking bored. She flopped down next to him with a flop. Not long after came Jake, Eve, and Flynn.

"So this is it huh. The day none of us expected when we first met him. Ezekiel is officially a grownup. Or at least more grown up." Cassandra sighed to the group. They had been waiting a few hours and with no word.

"Nah. I'm not going to grow up much." Ezekiel came up from a random room causing the others to perk up.

"How is everything?" Flynn asked the young thief.

"Fine I guess. The nurse said it wouldn't be much longer. I figured I'd come out and tell you what's going on." Ezekiel rubbed his face, clearly exhausted. He had been there for hours.

"Mr. Jones, your wife is ready to push." A nurse told him from a doorway.

"Looks like I gotta go … be a parent." Ezekiel drew his eyebrows together as he thought about the weird thought.

"Good luck." Jake mumbled to him as he continued to read through his book.

After a few hours Ezekiel came to get them and told them that they were born. They followed him into the room where the found an exhausted looking Ashton and two tiny babies in little bassinets by the bed. While Jenkins, Eve, and Flynn moved to Ashton, Cassandra and Jake moved to the babies immediately.

"Oh my gosh they're so cute! Look at his full head of black hair!" Cassandra squealed as she picked up the gurgling baby wearing the blue hat. As she held him, he grabbed one of her red curls and yanked it. "Ok ow. You're going to be just like your dad."

Ezekiel laughed. "Yeah he's going to be a trouble maker. I can just feel it. But not her. She's going to be a sweet girl." He gestured toward the sleeping girl that Jake was holding.

"So what are their names?" Eve asked excitedly.

"Well he was born first and his name is Porter Jackson. Her name is Adeline Esme." Ashton smiled as Jake handed her the sleeping Adeline. Cassandra laughed as Ezekiel bounced Porter while making faces at him.

"You guys will be perfect. Good luck with the first few months though. It'll be very fun for everyone." Cassandra told them.

 **A few weeks later…**

"Ugh." Ezekiel flopped down on the couch of the main room in the Annex.

"You have some spit up on your back." Cassandra told him without looking up from her book.

"I know. I feel like I have spit up everywhere." He groaned. Ashton rushed through the door.

"Okay… they're both asleep at the same time for once. Maybe now we have time to eat… or sleep… or do anything." Cassandra chuckled at the young, unkempt couple. Ashton had just sat down when the monitor in her hand began to sound once more with a high pitched wail. They both groaned and put their heads back before going to stand up.

"Hey, just relax. Take a break for once. I got them." Cassandra laughed as the couple slumped back with exhaustion.

"Are you sure… because you don't have to if you don't want to." Ezekiel started.

"No it's fine. You kids get some much needed sleep." She turned to sooth the tears when she heard Ezekiel call her name.

"What's up?" She turned around again and laughed when she saw that Ashton was already asleep.

"We meant to ask you two while we were at the hospital but it was a bit crazy. Do you and Jake want to be the godparents?" Ezekiel asked.

"Definitely." She left to retrieve the children while the couple took care of their own needs. Everything would be different from that point forward.

 **A/N: Okay you guys will have to tell me if you want to write more involving the twins or not. I can write them at any age or not at all. I do have established personalities for both of them but I can hold off on that for a while. I love you all more than I love most things! XOXOXO ~FGAT**


	8. The Failure of the Day

The Failure of the Day:

 **A/N: Two chapters in two days? Hell yes! I've had this idea for a little while but I didn't know how to execute it until now. Any aspiring fanfic writers that don't have any ideas, I suggest you check out .com. I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own half the otp. Unfortunately, it's the half that won't earn me any money.**

It was about 1 a.m. and Ashton, unlike most people, was awake. It had been a very long, difficult day for the Librarians. One in particular. That day they had to find the Elixir of the Executioner. It apparently granted those who were worthy immortality, but to do so the Executioner would choose someone and kill them. A life for a life. It was Ezekiel's job to steal it before someone drank it. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough. He found a teenage boy taking swigs of the blue liquid. There was a police officer on the scene who died because of this. Ezekiel seemed unchanged by this but Ashton could tell something was off. He was so quiet that it was scary. She had never seen him in such a manner. That was 8 hours beforehand. Now she had been barely paying attention to the news that played across her TV, when she heard a knock at her door. She got up slowly and approached the door apprehensively, wondering who would come over at such an early hour. She swung open the door prepared to yell at whoever was disturbing her, when she was drawn into a deep hug.

"Thank God you're okay." Ezekiel said while still hugging her. As he hugged her, she breathed in his usual smell, a warm mix of burning logs, cinnamon, and peppermint.

"Wait hold on… what do you mean?" She pulled away from his iron gripped hug. When she saw his face she wished she hadn't have stopped hugging him. His eyes were red as though he'd been crying before and they welled with new tears. "What's wrong?" She asked calmly yet firmly.

"I can't sleep. I keep having these awful nightmares where instead of the cop… it was you who died and I could not have been able to handle that. It's difficult enough to live with knowing that it's my fault that he died." He spoke to her, his voice cracking as he struggled to handle his emotions. Ashton wasn't used to seeing him in an emotional state. They had known each other for a few years but had only been dating for a few months.

"C'mon let's go inside and have some tea. I can't really sleep either." She paused for a moment. "Holy hell… I'm becoming stereotypically British and I don't even live in London anymore. I blame the Americans." He smiled weakly at her joke as she tried to make light of the situation. As they sat and drank the tea in awkward silence Ashton chose her words carefully.

"Listen, Ezekiel, it's not your fault. I promise you that. The only person we can blame is the teenager, and we can hardly blame him because he just thought it was alcohol. Which was wrong yes… but unpredictable. No one, not Stone, not Baird, hell, not even Flynn could've stopped what happened today. I understand that you feel guilty but you shouldn't beat yourself up over it. Especially not over me. I'm certainly not worth losing any sleep over."

"I guess you're right. About the beating myself up part… not the 'you not being worth it part.'" He dropped his eyes to his empty cup before he yawned, seeing as it was going on 2 AM.

"Why don't you sleep here tonight. I mean it's late and I really don't like sitting in my apartment alone and I imagine that it will probably be hard to get to sleep." She told him. He nodded before standing and kissing her cheek.

 **A/N: I have been working on this chapter for weeks but I haven't been able to finish it, which is probably the reason why it's so short. I don't know… I'm satisfied with it but it's not my favorite. I have some chapters planned with the twins at different ages, some halloween chapters, and some chapters with Raina (if you didn't read my previous stories, Raina is Jake and Cassandra's daughter.) I have lots of chapters started but I am having trouble writing an argument chapter so I would be grateful for any suggestions. Love you guys more than I love Jenkins' sass (it gives me life) XOXOXO ~FGaT**


	9. Countless as the Stars

Countless as Stars:

 **A/N: Okay this one is a little angsty. Okay a lot. Trigger warning: this contains abuse. I'm so so sorry that it' been almost two weeks since I updated last! I'm trying to think of a multi-chapter fic idea that will not only satisfy Ashekiel fans, but also Jassandra and Evlynn fans. I would adore some ideas!**

 **Disclaimer: TNT owns Zeke but I own Ash.**

Ashton twirled a stray strand of hair that had fallen from her sloppy bun around her index finger. It was about eleven o'clock at night but she was still in Portland, in a mini-mart looking for eggs. She was making a batch of cupcakes for Flynn's birthday, but dropped the carton, shattering all of the eggs. After having bought the eggs she realized that she was only like five minutes away from Ezekiel's apartment. This wouldn't have meant much if she hadn't left her laptop there. She sent him a quick text as she loaded up her VW Bus with groceries. As she drove through the clear streets, she glanced out the window and saw Mount St. Helens. She had been to so many amazing places and been on incredible missions that she often forgot about the beauty of Portland.

She pulled in front of the apartment complex and greeted Gayoung, the manager of Ezekiel's complex. The woman was in her sixties with deep frown lines. She often spoke rudely in her native Korean to her when Ezekiel introduced her. Much to Ashton's surprise, Ezekiel replied to her in fluent Korean. It was something Ashton loved knowing about him. No one else knew that he could speak Korean, or play the drums quite well, something Ashton discovered while playing Rock Band with him. Gayoung pressed a button, allowing her entrance to her boyfriend's home, while mumbling curses under her breath. Ezekiel had told her that Gayoung meant beautiful flower, but Ashton didn't see it as a fitting name for the woman. She wanted to ask how you say witch in Korean because that was closer to the woman's personality, but she held her tongue, mainly because Ezekiel adored the woman. Apparently the woman took him in when he was a teenager, not long after he came to America, as her own grandson. Ashton could certainly keep up false pretenses for he boyfriend's sake, but she knew that somehow, Ezekiel knew how she truly felt. Ashton finished climbing the third flight of steps before stopping in front of Ezekiel's door, number 3A. She contemplated in her mind if she should go inside or not. He hadn't replied to her text yet but she wasn't sure if he'd mind her going inside or not. She planned on grabbing her laptop and leaving. So she entered.

She found what she expected upon entering. Takeout containers strewn about through the kitchen, dishes in the sink, papers throughout the living room floor containing different magical items of them, video games, and her laptop and charger by the couch, just where she left it. She also found a shirtless, sleeping Ezekiel on said couch. That was a tad unexpected. She tiptoed around the sofa with ninja-like silence and grabbed her stuff. She turned to leave but couldn't resist the temptation of turning around and looking once more. As she watched his chest rise and fall softly, she noticed that he had outlines covering his chest and stomach. She moved closer to figure out what they were. She discovered that they were scars is all sorts of shapes and sizes. She didn't noticed that the breathing had evened.

"Always lovely to see you….in my apartment...at midnight." He pulled the blanket up over his bare chest. His voice was rough and groggy with sleep.

"I um...I just...I forgot my laptop and I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd come get it. I sent you a text but you didn't reply. Because you were asleep." She said quickly, suddenly feeling awkward.

"Oh sweet. I forgot that you left it." He noticed that she was still staring at him oddly. He sighed preparing for the questions. Instead Ashton sat down next to him and rolled up her pant legs, revealing scars of her own.

"I got this one while we were in Madrid, when the bull chased us. And this one from Lamia. I've got quite a few from Lamia." She pointed out the light outlines that etched her went on for a bit before she realized that he was smiling. They reminisced for a while before the inevitable had to happen. "So how did you get yours?" She instantly regretted it. She could feel him pull away. They spent a moment in awkward silence. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I just thought…" She trailed off.

"I got them from my dad." He said quietly. Ashton felt her stomach drop. "See my dad was kind of a douche. He blamed me for my mom's death and hated me for it. It wasn't this bad at first. He would drink and be gone all night and I'd have to take care of Octavia, my little sister, until he would come back. Then he started coming home while he was drunk. He would normally just yell at us and I tried to take it so Tavvy wouldn't have to. Then he got physical so I made sure she wasn't there for it. He would beat me pretty much everyday with different levels of severity. Sometimes he would tell me how worthless I was, other times he would knock me out for the day." He pointed to a large scar that surrounded him chest. "This was the worst. He sent 150 milliamps through my chest when he got really pissed off. I was in the hospital for three months. It stopped my heart. You see where I was living in Australia, the hospitals sucked. The had me air evacuated to a hospital in New York City. I woke up alone in one of the biggest cities in America. That was the last time I ever saw my dad. I tried to talk to Tavvy but she hates me now. He has her convinced that I abandoned her to save myself." By the end of the story Ashton had tears in her eyes. How could someone who seemed so happy, have had such an awful life?

"I'm so sorry… I can't- I can't even imagine that." They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes while Ashton wiped away the tears the slipped down her cheeks. "I've got to go… I have groceries in my car." She gave him a tight hug before leaving, but not before lightly kissing the large scar on his chest. "You have a new family. Remember that." She turned and left. When she got to the lobby she came face to face with the frowning Gayoung who was caught off guard when she received a hug from Ashton.

"Thanks for taking care of him." She whispered to the older woman.

"You as well." The woman answered giving her a rare smile. Suddenly Ashton understood why Ezekiel loved the woman so much. She really was a beautiful flower on the inside.

 **A/N: This was surprisingly easy for me to write! Sorry that I haven't been updating. Life has been catching up with me. I'm going to a creative writing workshop at a college next week and am taking seminars in screenwriting and novel writing. I might come back with a new writing style or possibly some new ideas. 11 more days! I'm so ready! I've been waiting nine months for this show. I need it! Love you guys more than Tumblr. (I waste pretty much all my time on Tumblr.) ~FGaT XOXOXOXO**


	10. Ad-mitt-ing Defeat

Ad-mitt-ing Defeat:

 **A/N: Ask and ye shall receive. My very first Jones-Family fic! The twins are four years old in this. If any of you guys have a specific idea for a multi-chapter fic, let me know. Also, I'm considering making some of these chapters about Ezekiel and the team, or Ashton with the team, or even just about the Twins. There is no promises but I don't see an end in sight for this. As long as I have ideas, I'll keep writing.**

 **Disclaimer: TNT does** **not** **pay me to write these. If they did, I would find time to update a lot more often!**

As Ashton shut the door to her home, she heard something terrifying. Silence. In her home, with four year old twins and an immature husband, silence was scary. She placed her keys on the hook and took off her boots, revealing her fuzzy green socks, which allowed her to walk without making any noise. It was only noon so her family should be home and making lots of noise, like always. She felt for the blade that she always kept in her pocket, just in case. As she rounded the corner, she found two members of her family in a very strange way. The living room was in a disarray with furniture, papers, and toys strewn about. In the middle of the mess she found Ezekiel and Porter. Ezekiel was balancing on the arm of the sofa while Porter hung off of his back.

"I don't know whether I should ask or not." Ashton chuckled as she watched Ezekiel jump in surprise, which caused him to slightly lose his balance.

"We're playing a game. And you're dead. But that's okay Mommy! I'll resurrect you." Porter giggled. Ezekiel smiled at her from his position before explaining.

"Addie's taking a nap because she wasn't feeling well so he wanted to play the "Floor is Lava" game. I agreed on the condition that he was quiet.

"Ah gotcha. What was wrong with Addie? Was she running a fever? Throwing up?" Ashton rambled on, asking different questions.

"Calm down Mama Bear. She has a fever, not scurvy." Ezekiel laughed.

"What about Port? Is he okay?" She asked, ignoring Ezekiel's sass.

"He had a slight fever, but he said he was feeling alright. If one of them gets sick, they're both going to catch it." Ezekiel put down his son, running hand over his head wrinkling his brow at the warmth.

Porter nodded. "It's a twin thing." Not long after, Adeline entered the room, her long, blonde, curly hair was pulled into two uneven pigtails. Ezekiel and Ashton looked at each other and groaned. Surrounding Adeline's purple pajamas was bright red dots. She had chickenpox.

 **A few hours later…**

"Addie, honey, don't scratch. It's not good. I don't want you to be all covered in little scars. You're much too pretty for that." Ashton stopped for a minute. "Not to say that scars aren't pretty. They're very cool. Chickenpox scars are a lot less cool." Ashton heard Ezekiel snort from the other side of the room. "Not helping, Zeke."

"Porter what did your mom just say about scratching." Ezekiel turned to his son, who was covered in pox as well.

"She said that I would get a scar and scars are cool." Said the boy weakly. The fever was affecting him much more now. Adeline was just achy and itchy. Porter had the full swing fever, aches, nausea, and fatigue.

"Nice Ash." Ezekiel spoke to his wife without looking at her.

"Oh really? I'm the one to blame here?" Ashton argued back.

"Are you trying to say that this is my fault?" Ezekiel asked her angrily.

"If you hadn't taken them to Jake and Cass's while Raina was sick, this wouldn't have happened." She hissed back. Before Ezekiel had a chance to reply Porter coughed right in his face. Ashton laughed loudly, forgetting their entire argument. Ezekiel was frozen in place while Porter giggled. He slowly reached up and wiped off his face with an exaggerated swipe.

"Yuck! That's disgusting."Ezekiel continued to wipe off his face even after he'd gotten it all off.

"Oh come on you big baby! Have you ever had the chickenpox before?" Ashton laughed.

"No! I would have remembered." Ezekiel groaned.

"Your mom probably got you vaccinated when you were young. You get one when you're about a year old and then you get the booster shot during your second grade physical." She rolled her eyes.

"No. My dad 'took care of me' if that's what you want to call it, after Mom died when I was in first grade. He never took me to any doctor's appointment. Maybe when I was one but certainly not after I was six." Ezekiel whispered as he tucked in his now sleeping son, planting a kiss on the crown of his head. Ashton did the same to Adeline, who was also asleep.

"You'll probably be fine. The first shot is sometimes enough." Ashton said as she passed him, making her way to Porter to do the same thing, but with the opposite kid. They did it every night. Ezekiel would say his goodnight to Porter while Ashton would say hers to Adeline, then they'd switch. Then they went to their room and hoped that the first shot would be enough.

As it turned out, it wasn't enough. Ashton and Cassandra stood in Ashton's living room looking at the pitiful sight. There sat Adeline, who was scratching her head, making her bumpy ponytail even bumpier, Porter with his black hair and green eyes, was scratching his legs with his foot, and last but not least, Ezekiel, who was covered in red bumps. He strained to scratch his back, looking miserable. Ashton and Cassandra laughed at how pathetic he looked.

"Laugh all you want. I could get you both sick." He coughed into his hand as he threatened them.

"No. I had the chickenpox when I was six. Like most children. You were just a late bloomer." Ashton rolled her eyes.

"And I got all of my shots and then some with the amount of times I've been in a hospital." Cassandra shrugged before reaching into a plastic bag. "Ready Ash?"

"Ready Cass." Ashton smiled. From the bag they produced oven mitts and duct tape. Laughing they placed the oven mitts on their hands and taped them up.

"Good luck scratching now." Cassandra laughed evilly.

 **A/N: And thats it! I enjoyed writing this! I never had the chickenpox, but I got all my shots. That makes me sound rabid. Love you guys more than I love this fanfiction. By the way, this is officially the tenth chapter! Super exciting! Thank you guys for your continued support! ~FGaT XOXOXOXOXOXO**


	11. Meeting (Reprise)

Meeting (Reprise):

 **A/N: An anon requested that I write a chapter with a different way for Ashton to meet Eve, Cassie, and Jake. This will be completely different from the first chapter where Ashton and Ezekiel first met. I really like getting asks in my inbox. I am fangirlandtheories on tumblr dot com.**

 **Disclaimer: TNT owns the show and the Aussie. I own Ashton and the writing.**

Ezekiel had a pretty good day. He got to steal a priceless artifact, annoy Jake, and save the world once again. He loved his job. The only bad part about the day was that his car had broken down, leaving him without a way home. Well not quite. His roommate Ashton could come pick him up, but he wasn't sure if he was ready for the others to meet her. Her and Ezekiel had been best friends since he came to America when he was twelve. He realized that he had really no other choice.

"Hey Ash, can you come get me? Nah my car broke down." Ezekiel could feel the eye roll through the phone. "Yeah yeah whatever. I'll make dinner if you do. Ha. I knew there was something I could use to bribe you. Alright I'll see you in a few minutes. Bye." Cassandra laughed as she heard him

"Who was that?" She asked as he hung up the phone.

"My roommate, Ashton. She's coming to pick me up." He told her.

"You have a female roommate?" She turned to him.

"Yeah… why?" He asked.

"It's just that most guys in their twenties don't room with a girl unless they are completely in love with them." She teased.

"What me and Ash? No way… we couldn't… we wouldn't. It would be too weird. We've known each other since we were twelve." Cassandra laughed at how flustered he got.

"Keep telling yourself that kiddo." She booped him on the nose. "I think that you loooove her." She accentuated the "ove."

"I'm not a kiddo. I'm only a few years younger than you!" He argued.

"Ezekiel, I'm 7 years older than you. I have full permission to call you kiddo. As for you and your friend, I think you two sound adorable but if you're not comfortable with it just tell me and I'll lay off." She spoke, suddenly serious.

"It's not that. She's just the only bit of "family" I have. She's always been like sister to me. We've been best friends forever." Ezekiel pulled out his wallet. On the inside was a picture strip from a photobooth. The teenagers captured were an obvious Ezekiel, who didn't look much different, and a pretty blonde girl. Out of nowhere, a horn honked from outside.

"Sounds like she's here. Have a good night, Zeke. I'll see you tomorrow." Cassandra smiled.

"Hey… Cassie, you wouldn't want to meet her, would you?" He turned to her.

"I would love to!" Cassandra laughed. As Ezekiel pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Ashton, Eve and Jake entered the room.

"Who honked?" Jake asked.

"Ezekiel's roommate. He told her to come inside so we could meet her." Cassandra smiled.

"Her?" Jake scoffed. "I can't imagine any girl who would want to live with him. She must be-"

"Mad? Yeah I've heard that one before." A clear British accent cut off the southern drawl. The body connected to the voice was young, in her twenties, with long blonde hair and green eyes. "I'm Ashton, Ezekiel's roommate. You must be Stone. Ezekiel has said quite a few things about you." Her jaw was tight.

"Easy Ash. We like Stone." Ezekiel chuckled. She widened her eyes.

"Oh! Well then it's nice to meet you. However, if you continue to be a jerk to my Aussie, I will mess you up." She glared at him. "I don't care how many 'bar brawls' you've been in. I'd still win." Ezekiel smiled.

"Do you see why I keep her around? She's like my bodyguard." He laughed, ignoring the stare of Cassandra.

"I thought I was your 'bodyguard'." Eve turned to him.

"Oh! You're Colonel Baird! Thanks for constantly keeping him in line. He's a bit too reckless for my liking. One day he's going to get himself killed." Ashton giggled. "That means that you must be Cassandra." She looked at the redhead.

"Yes. I'm the science geek with the braingrape that I'm sure he told you all about." Cassandra made a face at Ezekiel. Ashton furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Yeah… I don't know what a braingrape is but I'm not sure I want to. He just told me that you're brilliant and have a photographic memory that works in tandem with your synesthesia. It's actually quite amazing, your brain." Ashton smiled genuinely.

"Oh. Thank you!" Cassandra smiled warmly while ignoring Ezekiel's smirk that screamed 'You were wrong!' There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Hey Zeke, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ashton pulled him away from the group.

"Yeah, what's up?" He asked, voice full of concern.

"I really like your co workers! We should at least invite them over for dinner." She whispered so that the others didn't hear.

"Why?" He was confused.

"It's a social nicety. They've been really great friends to you for the past few months and they know practically nothing about you. They think I'm your roommate for god's sake! I think it's time that you stop lying to them." Ashton hissed at him, hoping the others wouldn't notice.

"I don't lie." He whispered back to her.

"No, you hide the truth. There's not much difference. Just invite them. We have enough steak for all of us." Ezekiel may not seem like it, but he was a smart man. He knew that there was no use in arguing with her about it. So it was decided.

"Hey we're having steak for dinner tonight and we happen to have enough for everyone, do you guys wanna come over?" He asked the group. Jake shrugged while Eve just agreed.

"I don't have any plans tonight, why not?" Cassandra smiled at the duo. She knew that there was something else going on but she couldn't figure out what. They traveled to Jones' apartment. It was very modern and up to date when it came to the appliances. He even had a passcode box to get into his home. Ashton saw the others confused looks.

"He's a bit of a dork. He doesn't want a thief to get into our apartment. As if there isn't already one in there." She rolled her eyes and laughed quietly.

"Yeah ha ha. I'm the dork, but let me ask, has anyone ever broken into our apartment?" He stuck his tongue out at her before he forced the door open. "Welcome to the humble abode." His home was gorgeous with a brand new kitchen, a full theatre with a fireplace, and of course, Stumpy. The poor gargoyle's head rested on the mantel. Ezekiel glanced up at gloomily before he continued walking into the kitchen.

"Alright! I've got the salad and drinks, you do the important stuff." Ashton laughed. Cassandra watched the pair as they worked together to cook dinner. They had music playing and were singing and laughing. They would dance with each other and bumped hips. Cassandra had decided it. She shipped them. Hardcore. Not too terribly long after, the divine smell alerted them that dinner was ready. For dinner that night they had steak, cheesy bacon mashed potatoes, and garlic parmesan asparagus. Shockingly enough, Ezekiel was a phenomenal chef. Everything tasted amazing.

"I must say Jones, I'm impressed." Eve laughed while she wiped her face.

"Oh yeah, he's a really great cook… you guys didn't know that?" Ashton looked confused.

"No. He normally just orders pizza." Jake answered while looking confused as Ezekiel sent him signals to stop talking.

"Really? He told me that he stopped ordering pizza as much as he used to. I had to set him on a healthier path or else he wouldn't have been able to 'outrun everything.'" She scolded her roommate. Cassandra had noticed that they were sitting incredibly close. _Hmmm… very strange._ She thought. After dessert and a few games of 'Cards Against Humanity' they realized how late it was getting. Jake left first, followed by Eve. It was Cassandra who was left and she had questions.

"So how long have you two been dating?" Cassandra asked nonchalantly.

"A few years but…damn it!" Ashton looked over at her boyfriend who was facepalming.

"Alright yeah. We've been dating for a while, but I knew you guys wouldn't let me live it down if I told you." Ezekiel smiled as he pulled his girlfriend closer to him. He kissed her lightly on the nose while Cassandra beamed at them.

"You two are absolutely adorable! Ezekishton… No! Ashekiel! Yes. That is perfect. How long is a few years exactly?" She asked suddenly curious.

"We met when we were twelve and started going out when we were sixteen, so four years." He shrugged as he held his girlfriend's hand. Cassandra smiled, she had never known that Ezekiel showed his affection through touch. She found it quite adorable how sweet and gentle he was with her.

"I should probably go, but it was really nice to meet you." Cassandra laughed as she hugged Ashton. She turned to Ezekiel. "I'll see you tomorrow, Romeo." She giggled, ruffling his hair. He fixed it quickly before bidding her a farewell for the night. He had a good day, but it was nothing compared to how amazing his night was.

 **A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to post these. I generally right about 2,000 words per chapter and I have four stories that I'm working on right now. I have the worst cold. I feel like an elephant is sitting on my head. In other news, I might be going to Prom with the guy that I really like. I'm super psyched. I love you all more than I love the black turtleneck that hugs John Kim's body in all the right places. ~FGaT xoxoxoxoxoxox**


	12. Sharp Intuition

Sharp Intuition:

 **A/N: Hello my lovely readers! I know this is shocking but this is a whump!fic (If you don't know, that means an injury centric fic) This was requested by missauthor13 and I really liked it. I'm home sick today so I hope to get some writing done, but if not today I will in the next few days. I have off from Wednesday until next Tuesday for Thanksgiving Break. I did quite a bit of research for this so I hope you like it.** _**Italics are flashbacks.**_

 **Disclaimer: TNT owns the show and the Aussie. I own Ashton and the writing.**

Ashton could feel her heart pounding throughout her entire body. Her hands were shaking and she couldn't focus on anything. The reason? Colonel Baird had just called her and told her that there was a problem and that she should come to the Annex. She had also told her that Ezekiel had gotten hurt pretty badly. Thus bringing Ashton to the position she was in. She sat in her VW Bus, drumming her fingers on the wheel, waiting for the light to change from red to green. When it did, she sped as fast as she could, rushed around corners, and pulled into into the parking lot. She had barely turned the key of her van when she hopped out and ran to the door. When she got there she found Jake waiting for her. She rushed right into his open arms.

"Hey. It's okay. Shh. It'll be okay. He's the luckiest guy I know, I'm sure he'll be fine." He consoled the girl. She had held in her tears for the entire drive but when she reached Jake's warm embrace, she broke down. He wrapped him arm around her and led her inside. She was met by Cassandra who had obviously been crying. Ashton had managed to calm herself down until she met eyes with Cassandra. They both burst into tears and held each other for a moment before Ashton pulled back. She saw the most horrifying sight that she had seen in a very long time. Cassandra's lovely light blue dress, had blood splattered all over it.

"Where is he? I need to see him." She asked shakily.

"He's with Baird in the infirmary. He looks really bad." Cassandra paused. "Ashton… I'm so sorry. This is all my fault, I mean it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't-" She was cut off by Ashton running towards the hospital section of the Library. She ran in where she saw Baird leaning over Ezekiel's still body, but before she could reach him a pair of hands grabbed her roughly and held her in place.

"Miss Magisterium, I don't feel it would be wise for you to see him like this." Jenkins told her, voice eerily calm. Almost too calm, which made her think that he was forcing himself to calm down for her sake. Ash wasn't having any of it, however, and she ripped herself away from Jenkins and ran towards her boyfriend. When she finally reached him, all the air left her body. He was completely limp and covered in blood. His abdomen seemed to be where it was flowing from.

"What… What happened?" She choked out as she grabbed his hand.

"We were examining this old warehouse, trying to find some of the missing artifacts…" Colonel Baird began.

" _Let's do rock, paper, scissors then." Cassandra argued with the thief._

" _Fine." They began the game, Jake rolled his eyes at them. They were trying to decide who would be the one to test if the booby traps were still set or if they were safe. In the end Cassandra lost but she looked at Jake and made a silent plan with him. Before Eve could stop them from doing anything that would risk their lives, Jake and Cassandra pushed Ezekiel through the door. As it turned out, the booby traps were_ _not_ _activated. He turned around and spread his arms with a smile on his face._

" _What did I tell you? I'm awesome!" Ezekiel had been the one to deactivate them but no one knew for sure if it had worked. "Thanks Ezekiel! You're great Ezekiel! Said-" Ezekiel gasped suddenly. He fell to his knees and gripped at his stomach. Now, visible behind him, was Lamia. She had been hiding so well that no one could've seen her. She had stabbed him with her katana, not once, but twice. The second time she twisted the blade before she ripped it out. Baird went into guardian mode, firing off her gun, while the others rushed to Ezekiel's side. Cassandra gazed at him, his eyes were glossing over, his skin clammy and pale. He was losing a lot of blood and was slipping into shock._

" _Ezekiel stay with me man." Jake patted his cheeks. The boy's pupils were extremely dilated and Jake could feel how shaky his body was._

" _It… hurts. A lot." Ezekiel breathed out. His words were spoken lethargically, probably caused by how much blood he had lost. Baird rushed back, having lost Lamia. She dialed for Jenkins on her phone._

" _Jenkins get the first aid room ready. I'll send you our coordinates for the back door. Please hurry. It's a matter of life and death." She whispered as she looked at the young man._

" _Understood. And Colonel? Which of them is it?" Jenkins asked. When she said the name of the thief, he felt his heart drop. "I'll have everything ready. I'll try to be as fast as possible."_

" _Thanks Jenkins. Bye." She hung up the phone and turned back to the scene. Ezekiel had his head on Cassandra's lap, her light blue dress now covered in blood. They were trying to keep him awake, but there was no use. He slipped out of consciousness just as the back door opened. With the help of Jake, she scooped him up and rushed him inside. They brought him to the first aid room where she examined his wounds._

" _She knicked his large intestine which is a big problem. It'll cause Peritonitis. That's basically an infection. It'll make him feel some intense pain, nausea, and will cause his abdomen to swell, but it's not life threatening. The problem with it is that now he has internal bleeding. That combined with blood loss is what will kill him if he doesn't get proper treatment. Someone needs to call Ashton." She informed the group._

" _You call her, we'll wait for her to get here." Jake had his arm around the crying Cassandra. As they left the room, he heard her muttering things to herself._

" _He'll die if he doesn't get a transfusion. It's all my fault, Jake. If I hadn't made him go in there… this would've never happened." She sobbed._

" _If it's your fault then it's mine too. I pushed him in too." He sighed before walking outside and waiting for Ashton to get there._

"He needs a blood transfusion? What type of blood does he have?" Ashton asked at the end of the story.

"I'm not quite sure… let me check." Baird opened up his file, sighed, and then closed it. She turned to Ezekiel. "You would have B-. I swear you do everything in your power to make life more difficult."

"What do you mean?" Ashton asked.

"B- blood is the second rarest blood type in the world. It can only be transfused with more B- blood or O- blood." Eve sighed again before looking over at Ashton with curiosity. She was rolling up her shirt sleeve. "What are you doing?"

"You are one lucky bastard, y'know that?" She laughed lightly to the limp boy. "I'm O-. Hook me up." Eve smiled lightly.

"Alright. Let's get him some blood." Ashton gave as much blood as she could. It wasn't quite enough but it certainly helped. He was currently in a medically induced coma. They had to sew him up and they gave him meds to stop the infection and the internal bleeding. Eve left Ashton alone with him so that they could both rest. Ashton knew she should sleep, seeing as she gave him two pints of blood. She felt woozy and tired and quite nauseous but it was well worth it. Jenkins came over and gave her a glass of juice and some cookies to try to make her feel better. She ate them slowly before she gave in to her own body and fell asleep. She awoke a few hours later with a dull headache and a pain in her arm where the needle had gone. She turned to Ezekiel, who was still comatose.

"Hey you. You've gotta pull through. I don't know what I'll do without you. We've had so many great memories and I just want to make more. Remember when I freaked out because of that giant spider, and then you came to help me and it chased after us and so we were both freaking out. Or how about when you stole and brought home that kitten after I had a really bad day. Y'know, the one that the landlord didn't let us keep. Or when I broke my leg and you carried me around the house, even though I could've used the crutches. Or...or when I met your Dad and he was being a jerk to you and I told him to fuck off. That was funny. God Ezekiel, just please get better." She held his hand tightly. Unbeknownst to her, Eve and Jenkins were in the room too. They looked at each other sadly before they exited the room.

"I hope for her sake that he get's better." Jenkins sighed in exhaustion. It had been a long day for everyone. Jake and Cassandra were found napping together on the pull out futon, the adrenaline had finally worn off.

"I know. I never imagined that it would be him. I prepare myself for the worst with Cassandra everyday, and with Jake and Flynn, well they're reckless and overconfident and could get themselves in a bad position, but not Ezekiel. He always had an exit plan so that he could ensure his own safety above everyone else's. Plus he's the luckiest little shit I've ever met. I never imagined that he would be the one dying far too young." Eve admitted. "If he does get better, there will be a big change in how I run as a guardian. No matter what the situation, I go in first." Her eyes brightened. "Hey! Do we have anything in here that might speed up the healing?"

"Oh my god! We are in a magical library and we're trying to naturally heal him. I should've thought about it." Jenkins rushed to some of the shelves and brought back a magical potion. Together, they rushed back to the sickroom where Ezekiel and Ashton were.

"We think we can heal him a little bit faster. It'll take him far behind the edge of death, but he will still feel the pain of his ailments but they will go from fatal to minor. He should be fine in a few weeks." Jenkins told her. He poured the thick brown liquid over the stab wound. It glowed for a moment before it started to patch itself up. "That should do the trick." Suddenly they heard a sharp intake of breath.

"God that stings!" Ezekiel slurred. He was still under the effects of the medicine and was more than slightly tired. "Ok the stinging has now become a full unbearable pain." He squeezed his eyes shut as he exclaimed in pain.

"It'll hurt like that for a while, but compared to death I think this is pretty good." Eve smiled tearfully. She would never admit it to his face, but he was happy he was alive.

"That's because you can't feel it. I can." Ezekiel groaned in misery.

"The best we can do is pump you full of sedatives and painkillers to make you fall asleep until you feel better." Jenkins muttered.

"Whatever. Anything but this." Ashton held firmly onto his hand. He didn't realize it at first but eventually he locked eyes with her. He had dark circles around his eyes and a grimace that showed exactly how he was feeling. His eyes snapped shut in pain as Jenkins stuck him with the needle for the morphine drip.

"You'll feel a lot better soon dork." Ashton smiled at him, watching his eyes start to fall slowly.

"I hope. I really dun like needles." He slurred as he succumbed to the sleep. All she knew was that he would get better and that was enough for her.

 **A/N: I know I do a lot of whump!fics but I'll never get over just how cute they can be. This one was pretty dark actually with some fluff in the mix. I hope you guys enjoyed. If so leave me a nice review or a request for a new chapter/fic. I love hearing from you all. I love you more than delicious soup I'm eating. ~FGaT xoxoxoxoxxo**


	13. The Crushing Reality

The Crushing Reality:

 **A/N: Alright my lovelies! I was thinking about my little creations when a thought struck me. A brand new ship was born amongst my mind babies. Now that I have those disturbing mental image in your head, I present to you, the first chapter that's not about Ashekiel. They're in High School.**

 **Disclaimer: I, for once, own the characters. Though TNT owns the world they live in and some of the other characters.**

Porter ran a hand through his dark hair as he browsed the internet, looking for inspiration. As a true artist, which some people tend to argue about because tagging wasn't a traditional art form, inspiration was rather hard to come by. Suddenly, a ray of sunshine, in the form of a red haired beauty, entered the room. She had sparkling blue eyes and fiery red hair. Raina Stone. Aka, the love of his life. She just didn't know it.

"Hey, what are you workin on?" A bubbly, excited voice brought him back to reality.

"Huh? Oh nothing, currently. Although maybe something soon…" He told the girl with her arms wrapped around his shoulders. She followed his gaze to Raina before she gasped.

"You have a thing for Raina don't you?" She whisper shouted.

"Could you be louder, Addie?" Porter turned quickly to his twin. Although they were pretty much inseparable, they had their differences. Adeline was loud with her pink and blue dyed hair. She was also the logical one of the two. Porter was quieter, a bit of a wallflower. He was also more creative. Although, people considered Adeline to be odd. She was the nicest girl you'd ever meet, but you have to get passed the initial awkwardness. She was always happy and perky but she had some extreme forms of social anxiety.

"I could. I could shout it right in front of her." She giggled at her brother.

"Yeah right. Like you could handle that. You're far too awkward for that." When he noticed his younger twin's smile falter, he softened. "I'm sorry, that was mean."

"Yeah, it was. But whatever. And anyways, I could talk to her. We've known her forever. Our parents literally save the world together every weekend." Adeline smiled again. Suddenly a bell rang, warning them that class would be beginning soon. "Gotta go. I have to go to biology." She gave her brother a quick hug.

"Have fun dork." He smiled at her as he ruffled her hair.

"You too, delinquent." She winked at him before leaving.

"Hey Port. Ready to be artists for an hour and a half?" A warm voice came from behind. Porter felt his cheeks burn as he turned around.

"Hey Rai. Yup. How's your painting coming?" He asked her.

"Rather nicely I think." She smirked at him.

"So wait, explain it again." She sighed before she began explaining her complicated painting to him.

"Each color has a pitch frequency to match with it. I'm essentially writing a song with colors and physics. That's as simple as I can make it for you. What is yours?" She asked looking from her highly organized piece to his mess.

"Organized chaos." He laughed maniacally as he flung paint at the canvas. As he turned around to gather paper towels, he felt something wet hit his arm. He looked down to see a spray of purple, covering his wrist. The source was the paintbrush that was held by Raina. She had a shocked looked on her face, having not meant to hit him with the paint. He simply laughed and and put a dot of green on the tip of her nose in retaliation. Thus beginning a paint war. By the end of the class, they had paint all of their clothing and detention slips in their hands. Raina looked rather panicked while Porter shrugged it off.

"My dad is going to kill me." She squeaked, mortified.

"Mine's not. He'll probably laugh. Now Baird is a different story." Porter stopped smiling as soon as he thought of the tough blonde woman.

"I guess I'll see you in detention." Raina gave him a small wave as she walked to her next class. Porter was on his way to geometry when he passed the biology room. It had happened rather quickly. He remembered seeing his younger sister with tears streaming down her face as an upperclassman sneered down at her. He also remembered hearing the word freak. The next thing he knew, he was being dragged to the principal's office by the biology teacher, his knuckles were bruised.

"Porter Jones. Not a very good record for today. First you had a full on paint fight with Miss Stone, and now you're punching another student in the face? I'm sorry to say, but I'm going to have to call your parents." So there he sat for the rest of the day, until suddenly, in walked a very familiar face.

"Mr. Jones I presume? You were called because your son punched another child. We've made the decision to suspend him for the day. I'll allow you two some alone time so that you may talk to him." The formal woman told him.

"Thank you." Ezekiel smiled at the woman as she closed the door, leaving them alone. He turned to his son and gave him an angry look. "Port what's going on? This isn't you. First a paint fight, then an actual fight? I don't care about the paint, although your mom might care about your clothes. Why did you punch that kid?" He asked him in a very serious tone that he saved for the most serious occasions. Porter mumbled something but it was inaudible. "One more time. And this time, maybe let me actually hear you."

"He was making fun of Addie. He called her a freak. He made her cry. I don't stand for that." Porter told him, louder that time.

"Alright, then you're not in any trouble at home. Enjoy the day off." He smiled.

"Really? Mom won't be mad?" He asked surprised to hear the words coming from the thief's mouth.

"Oh she'll be royally pissed off." Ezekiel noticed his son's worry and smiled before he continued. "At the punk who called your sister a freak. What's his name? We'll have to unleash some sort of curse on his family." Porter laughed in relief. Suddenly a new person caught his eye.

"Hey Porter! Uncle Zeke? Wait… What did you do?" Raina smiled as she saw them.

"Punched Ethan Powers." He told her. Surprisingly, she laughed, and it sounded like hundreds of twinkling bells, ringing in perfect harmony.

"Good, he's a prick. I should go. I have actual work to do." Raina helped out in the office during her free period. She used her organizational genius to refile and rearrange their systems. Porter smiled at her, dimples deep, as she walked away. Suddenly he felt a pair of eyes on him as a hand clapped him on the back.

"So you're in love with Raina." Ezekiel laughed. "That would happen. I'm going to give you something to think about. If you start dating, Jake is going to be against it. You're too much like me."

"Yeah, but that makes it even better. Forbidden love." Porter sighed as he exited the school. Unbeknownst to him, Raina felt the same way about him, she just didn't know he liked her.

 **A/N: I adore Porter. I feel like him and Raina would be so cute. Keep in mind, she calls Ezekiel Uncle Zeke, but they are not related in any way. They would be the artistic couple and they would be literal perfection. Addie is a very interesting character that I can't wait to develope more. She's going to have this rare quality where she stops giving a shit about what people think of her. She was inspired by Luna Lovegood by the way. Happy New Year everyone! I love you all more than sparkling grape juice (The champagne for us minors.) ~FGaT XOXOXOXOXOXO**


End file.
